The present invention relates in general to window and door mountings and in particular to a new and useful mounting for a movable member which can either be a window or door which member can be tilted into a tilted position away from its frame or moved into an offset position which is parallel to the plane of the frame but offset away from the plane of the frame. Such doors or windows having movable members, in particular a movable sash, are mounted to the fixed frame jamb through four mounting assemblies, two at the top and two at the bottom. Such assemblies can be termed set-off arms since they cause a top edge of the sash to be set off or away from the frame or both the bottom and top edges of the sash to be set off away from the frame. To tilt the movable member, more particularly the sash, only the upper set-off arms on the left and right are spread, while the lower set-off arms remain in their original position relative the sash. To set the sash off into a parallel position, all four of the set-off arms are spread. The prior art sash is a part of a sliding or hung window and is commonly suspended from cables. This construction however, is not suitable for sashes which are not supported by cables, because of the strong force needed for their displacement and the unfavorable load on the set-off arms and a taking up of the weight.